The Lion and the Rabbit: School
by smileandsleep
Summary: First day of school for their princess and they are put in charge of taking her.


I do not own anything, I just occasionally write stories on some of it.

* * *

Anna would be starting school that morning, and for children her age someone had to go with her to opening ceremony. Sadly, Izumo was unavailable, with an urgent meeting with his alcohol provider in England. With that the task of taking Anna to her school was left up to Tatara and their King.

Tatara was thrilled to be able to take Anna to school and would be able to meet all her teachers and fellow parents. But Mikoto on the other hand would rather not have this tasked thrust upon him. He grumbled at the fact that he'd have to be up early to go surround him with people.

"Anna-chan!" Tatara called from the kitchen. In his hands, a simple breakfast for the young girl. He was dressed rather nicely for this occasion, wanting the school to know that Anna lived in a nice place.

The little girl came down the stairs, quiet as ever, dressed in a blue uniform. The skirt she wore reached past her knees and her top was laced with buttons rather than her favorite, lace. She had her ever blank expression as she sat at the counter.

"I made you breakfast! It's important that you don't go to school without it!" Her chimed to her, but only received her big eyes in reply. Anna ate there in silence as Tatara went about the bar, cleaning the dishes. The minutes ticked by and before the brunette knew it, it was almost time for Anna's ceremony to begin. He gasped in surprise before turning around, noticing the girl had finished her plate.

"I'll go get King~!" He sang before walking up the stairs and into the room where their king laid, towel around his showered body. Tatara sighed, but approached his King in happiness.

"King! We need to leave soon!"

A grunt was all that replied to him, as Mikoto stayed in the same position and didn't even bat an eyelash at him. Tatara stepped forward and placed his hand on Mikoto's chest, lightly pushing him awake. "King! We have to take Anna to school."

"Ugh…" He opened his eyes, and stared at Tatara who could only brighten his smile. "You're too bright right now."

"Well I'm excited! Anna's going to school! And we need to take her."

"Ugh can't you go alone?" Mikoto turned over, wanting to go back to sleep.

Tatara pouted at the action, "We promised Kusagii we'd take her! And Anna would love it if you went with us, King!"

The man could only grunt again, this time sitting up slowly before scratching the back of his head. "Fine…I'll be downstairs in 5 minutes. Go get her ready."

"Okay~!"

Tatara left his King's room, satisfied. When he arrived downstairs, he saw that Anna was finishing packing her school bag. "Anna-chan, we'll be leaving in 5 minutes. Just give King that much time, okay?"

She nodded and went about with her business. While the two waited for the red-head, Tatara located the keys to Izumo's car, getting ready to drive a few blocks over to the little girl's school. Before they knew it, the footsteps of the King echoed as he emerged down.

Dressed in an old shirt and torn jeans with his signature jacket, he was approached by Anna, who merely nodded at him. Not wishing to comment on his attire, Tatara beamed at them before the trio left the bar to go to the car.

"Tatara, can you drive?" Anna questioned as he unlocked the doors.

"Eh…yes." He replied nervously, remembering his experiences weren't wonderful.

Anna only looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes as the brunette opened the door to get in the driver's seat. But a rough hand placed itself on his shoulders and Mikoto was pushing around the vehicle. "Give me the keys."

"King, do you even know how to drive?" Tatara giggled at him as they all sat in the car, nervous as ever.

Mikoto started the car, without a word. His two passengers could only stare in anxiety at unanswered questions. With ease, the King pulled out from the driveway and onto the street.

"Of course, idiot. Izumo taught me when we were teenagers." Finally he answered Tatara's question as he went through the small traffic. He huffed, trying not to get too aggravated while he was behind the wheel.

Usually he'd let Izumo drive him everywhere because he had a bad habit of getting road rage, something that could possibly trigger his powers and that was something he'd like to avoid. But now that Izumo was out of town, he had known it would turn out like this.

_"Mikoto."_

_"Hmm?" The lazy man answered, looking at his long-time friend carrying a few suit cases._

_"Because I will be leaving at the same time as Anna's first day, you and Tatara need to take her. It's two blocks from here." _

_A grumble replied, indicating a yes from Mikoto._

_"Mikoto," Izumo's voice turned serious, "You drive when the two of you take her."_

_He sat up at this, curious. "Why me?"_

_Izumo sighed, "Tatara is way too careless when driving. No good at all. So you drive, okay?"_

The memory of the conversation replayed and Mikoto could only sigh again for the task he commited too. But finally after a good 10 minutes on the street the trio pulled up to a large building, packed with children and their parents.

Parking the car, Tatara and Anna unfastened their seatbelts before getting out, stopping once they realized their leader was not following them.

"King?"

"Go take her to her class. Meet the teachers and interact. I'll stay here to watch the car."

"King!"

Tatara shouted playfully, knowing Mikoto would do this action. He reached over from the passenger seat to tug on his shirt. "Anna wants you to be with us here!"

On cue, Anna peeked her head through the car, staring at Mikoto with wide eyes. Silently, "Mikoto…"

As if his day could become bad, Mikoto knew he would not be able to reject Tatara's whining and Anna's pleading. Slowly, he unfastened his own seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door a bit too hard.

Anna placed herself in the middle of the two men, calibrating her steps with theirs. Unconsciously, she held onto a piece of each man's clothing, nervous as they entered the front gates of the school. Her heart beating loudly as other children came into her vision.

She felt eyes staring at her as she walked, hoping that they were only looking at the two men surrounding her and not noticing she was there. Her grip tightened as they entered into a hallway.

"Anna-chan~, we need to look on that billboard to see which room you are in." Tatara spoke, pointing at the wall in front of them, surrounded by dozens of other students.

Quivering lips, Anna could only nod her head as she let go of them and walked slowly to the board. She moved her way into the crowd, trembling until finally she could look up to see.

1-A. Room 214 - Kushina Anna

Locating her stats, she paced herself back to the two waiting men. "I am in room 214."

"Okay~!" Tatara exclaimed.

Mikoto could only stare at her, sensing just how nervous she was.

But before he could ask, Tatara held out his hand to her, "Ready to go there? We need to meet your teacher."

Another nod and she grabbed his hand. They located the stairs, going up slowly; Mikoto trailed a few steps behind. Finally in front of the door, Anna felt herself shaking again.

Tatara noticed, but said nothing as they pushed open the door to the room.

Instantly, the three were greeted with a smile from a smile from a young woman, clearly the teacher for Anna. She walked up to Tatara and Anna, and bowed.

"Hello! My name is Mibuchi Tetsuya and I will be your homeroom teacher this year."

The two bowed back to the woman before Anna opened her mouth to reply, "Hello. I am Kushina Anna."

"Hello Kushina-san! Why don't you go find your seat while I speak with your father?"

The little girl looked up at Tatara, who blushed at the words 'Father' but then hurried to her desk, which thankfully was placed by the window.

The woman turned back to Tatara after watching the little girl nervously move along. "Hello Mr. Kushina, I hope you can entrust me to take care of your daughter this year."

"Eh…actually I am more of a brother then a father to Anna-chan! My name is Totsuka Tatara!" He smiled at the woman but then moved to the side to turn to Mikoto, who had remained quiet in the back. "This is Suoh Mikoto; Anna-chan's other brother!"

Once the teacher got a look at Mikoto all the blood ran away from her face and fear struck her. Mikoto continued to look at the woman, be withered as to why she looked so frightened.

Tatara intervened once more before saying, "Ah! Anna's care-taker could not be here today as he was on an unscheduled business trip! His name is Kusanagi Izumo. But he promised that every other event he will make it!"

"Ah…I see….so does Kushina-san not share a name with any of you?"

"Ahh nope!"

"Okay… Well then, do you two have any concerns that I should be aware of for her?"

"Hmm…" Tatara thought out loud, trying to piece together the right words for the teacher but before he could utter a word, Mikoto spoke first.

"Watch over her while she is her." His voice deep, making Mibuchi blush. "She's nervous, but she won't say she is."

"Yes! Anna-chan hasn't been in school for a very long time, so please watch out for her!"

"Okay! I will remember that when class begins! Thank you! Anything else?"

"Can we speak to her before we have to leave?" Mikoto asked, almost out of character for how polite he sounded.

"Ah..yes you may. Let me call her over." Mibuchi turned away, before calling over the girl.

Anna walked over to the group quickly, being pulled out the door by Tatara. Once it closed, Tatara bent down so that he was at eye level with the girl.

"Anna-chan."

She looked up at him, slowly, still tense at the new environment.

"Don't be scared, okay? You'll do wonderful here, so no more worries!"

Suddenly a large hand was placed on top of her head and they looked up to see Mikoto patting her. He cleared his voice before speaking, "You'll be fine."

"This place will be good for you too!" Tatara chimed in, "You'll get even smarter then what you already are!"

"But if you have a problem, we will listen."

"King and Kusagii will send Yata-san and Kamamoto to beat up anyone who bothers you!"

"No," He rejected Tatara's words, "We will all come if anyone picks on you."

With each of the two's words, Anna could only feel the weight of her anxiety leave her. "Mikoto…Tatara…."

"Chin up! You'll have a great time here, trust us!"

"Thank you, both of you."

A smile bloomed on the brunette's face and a ghost of one on the red head. The little girl smiled at the two before taking a breath in.

"I should go back in, class will start soon."

"Okay~!"

"Kamamoto and Yata will come pick you up, 3 pm at the front, okay?"

"And we will have your favorite meal ready for you to eat too~!"

"Okay." She nodded, a small blush formed on her face before opening the door to go back inside. She slipped in, and went to her seat as Mibuchi stuck her head out of the door.

"Is she feeling better now?"

"As good as new! Thank you Mibuchi-san!" Tatara waved to the woman, before turning around to leave with his King.

Their walk to the car was silent, before Tatara spoke up, "I miss her already."

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl."

"I know, but…she grows so fast."

"She has to."

"She's not my baby anymore."

"Never was anyway."

"So mean, King!"

"You'll be fine, idiot."

The bell chimed behind them as Mikoto reached out his hand to grip Tatara's. His palm was sweaty and gripped back tighter to his King's.

Mikoto spoke once more, "Don't worry. 3 o'clock will come fast."

"I hope."

They sat in the car, staring at the school they had left the cub in. Hands still locked in one another, Mikoto turned to Tatara, leaning forward and gave him a chaste kiss. "You'd be a good mama."

"You a scary papa!"

"You brat. Come on, lets go waste sometime." Mikoto started the car up and drove away.

Tatara smiled, "Okay~!"

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the absence, college classes aren't as easy as I thought they'd be.

But my course ends the 19th of July so after I plan to write more "The Lion and The Rabbit" stories as well as others.

This one took a few days to write and it has not been checked for any errors, so I apologize.

And sorry if it is lacking MikoTotsu action. I promise I'll change it once I'm free for time.

Reviews would be lovely to help me improve!

See you after the 19th!

-Smileandsleep


End file.
